At present, 3D (three-dimensional) display is extremely welcomed by a vast number of consumers due to its real and vivid expressive ability, beautiful and elegant environment appeal, and strong shock of visual impact. The principle of 3D (three-dimensional) display is that a viewer's left and right eyes respectively receive images with slight differences, i.e., a left view and a right view, which are fused by the viewer's brain after a comprehensive analysis, so that the viewer perceives a depth of an object in a screen, thereby generating a three-dimensional effect.
Early 3D display devices require viewers to wear appropriate 3D glasses, so that a wide-spread use thereof is restricted by environment and equipment. Naked-eye 3D display devices developed in recent years has overcome the shortcomings of early 3D display devices, which makes the naked-eye 3D display devices attract wide attention.